Dreams of the Past
by Fee Himura
Summary: Draco met a girl in the park when he was six years old. Now, ten years later, they meet again. Will the love that they had for each other resurface and withstand the challenges they are about to face? Or will thier relationship crumble beneath them?


AN: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own my own character Ivy. Please now read and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

You think you know someone, and then suddenly they change. You've been with them for years and years, but then something happens. Alone, uncared for, different. Those feelings and more run through your mind along with the thoughts of why they changed or why they left.

"Master Draco, time to leave for school," a servant said.

"All right, I'll be there momentarily Joseph," Draco answered.

He made his way out of his room, stopping to see the picture on his dresser. There he was at the age of six, along with an old friend. She was smiling at the camera from Draco's back, and he was smiling back up at her. He hadn't laid eyes on that girl since that day. Narcissia was taking Draco and her back home when Luscious came home suddenly. He beat Narcissia and Draco took the girl and told her to run to anyone she knew and he promised to see her again someday. That day was engraved in his mind, and he hated his father ever since. It took a few beatings to get him to stop the evil death glares at his father and to stop him from talking.

Draco made his way down the steps to the car in front of the mansion.

"To the platform sir?" the driver asked.

"Yes Jenkins," Draco replied. (I love the name of a butler to be Jenkins!)

On the way there, Draco fell asleep and began to dream of the past.

FLASHBACK DREAM

"Draco! Draco, over here!" the little girl cried.

"Sweetie!" Ivy's aunt cried.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Draco lunged for the edge of the branch and grabbed the little girls arm. "I've got you Ivy, just grab my arm with your other hand!" he yelled to her. Ivy nodded, trusting Draco and grasped his arm. He slowly pulled her up as her aunt sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for helping my niece, young man. I had no idea you two were acquainted. So you are the Draco she speaks so fondly of," Ivy's aunt smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Draco Malfoy and I met Ivy at the park a few days ago." Draco said.

Ivy's aunt paled at the mention of the name, "THE Mr. Malfoy! I'm so sorry to have troubled you young sir. I had no idea," she panted.

"It was no trouble ma'am. Ivy is my friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to HER!" Draco cried out in surprise as Ivy jumped onto his back smiling.

"I told you I had made a new friend auntie!" Ivy squealed with delight.

"Oh! You two look so precious! Let me take your picture!" Ivy's aunt ran and got her camera. As soon as it flashed Draco had awakened.

End Dream

"Young Master Malfoy, we have arrived," Jenkins informed.

"Thank you Jenkins. Please have my bags delivered to the train."

Draco climbed out of the car and proceeded to the train. _Another year with the stupid goons and Pansy to deal with. Why is my life so unbearable? I just can't seem to find a way to get them off my back. And I can't stand it that I can't think of one insult to Potter. I can't even think about all the things I said to them and I don't even feel like insulting the Golden Trio!! Something has got to be wrong with me. _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"Let's go you guys, before Malfoy and his goons get our usual cabin," Ron yelled.

"Keep your shirt on Ron; we'll be there in a sec!" Harry yelled.

The Hermoine and Harry followed Ron to the train and got their usual sitting place to find a girl already there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just make my way to another cabin," the girl said.

"No, no, please stay. We'll sit with you if you like," Hermione offered.

"Yeah," Harry and Ron agreed.

"Thank you so much! I'm new here and going into year six and don't know anyone. You're in your sixth year too right?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, but how are you going into your sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"I am sixteen, but Dumbledore sent my letter to me and I couldn't attend school. I know all of the spells, but I had some, um, difficulties," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hermione, and these are my best friends Ron and Harry," Hermione explained pointing to the two.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is . . ."

She was interrupted by Draco, Crabe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Malfoy and Dumb and Dumber," Ron said.

Crabe and Goyle stood there looking at Draco, expecting him to say something. But Draco said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything Malfoy?" Hermione asked with just as much malice as Ron.

Draco simply looked up at the three and noticed the new girl.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"She was just about to tell us before," Ron wasn't able to finish because the girl said; "My name is Ivy. What's yours?"

Draco starred at her, eyes widening with every second he looked at her. She had dyed her hair green to fit her name and her eyes still that sparkling green. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt, accenting her fair skin.

"D . . . Draco," he stuttered.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Ivy gasp for breath.

"Is, is that really you?" she whispered.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Well, Draco and I met when we were six. He was sitting on top of a jungle gym starring at the sky. I just walked to the park and had been watching him for at least five minutes. Finally he asked me why I was starring at him, scarring me nearly to death. I asked him why a cute little boy like him was alone, (Draco blushing at the comment) he said he had always been alone. I asked him if he wanted company. He looked at me and asked if I really would. I couldn't believe that a little boy that cute would ask me such a question. We played for hours that night and promised to meet at three the next afternoon. My aunt came with me and I didn't see Draco. I climbed a tree to see if I could find him. Of course, being clumsy me, I tripped on a branch and was about to fall a seven foot drop. Then out of no where, Draco climbed up the tree and saved me," Ivy explained. Draco blushed a deep red as Ivy smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you since, well, you know when," Draco whispered.

"Yes, I ran back to my aunts. I told her what happened and she said we had better run. That's why Dumbledore couldn't find us. We couldn't risk any contact. I thought it was ridiculous, but my aunt made sure I had no communications with you," Ivy said as her eyes started to water. Draco was surprised by the action along with everyone else.

"Ivy, I tried so hard to find you. I went to your old house and looked for a note you might have left, but I didn't find anything. I thought you left because you despised me in thinking I would be like HIM," Draco choked in sadness. He couldn't believe he had found her. After all the years of searching, he had gotten a lucky break.

"Draco!" Ivy ran up to him and hugged him, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Draco almost fell from the unexpected impact, but returned the hug quickly. He whispered comforting words in her ear, crying himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked. The Ice Prince had finally cracked and showed an emotion besides hate or fear. He showed compassion for this girl named Ivy.

"We are almost there, we better get into our robes," Hermione said.

"I'll see you at the Sorting ceremony," Draco whispered into Ivy's ear and he, Goyle and Crabe left to get dressed.

AN: Hi!!!! How did you like it? This is my first story so please review and if I spelled something wrong please tell me. Flames will be accepted although they will make me sad!!

Fee Himura


End file.
